


Kinktober: 3. Angry Sex

by TeaBeast



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dark Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dubious Consent, Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison - Freeform, Implied Gabriel Reyes/Jesse McCree, Jealous Jack, Jealous Jack Morrison, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBeast/pseuds/TeaBeast
Summary: This is a scene from a fic I wrote ( still writing... ) back in 2016. So there is a lot of fanon from that era of Overwatch fandom. Gabriel and Jack are ex-boyfriends. Jack suspects Gabriel is sleeping with Jesse McCree. Jealous angry sex ensues.





	Kinktober: 3. Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a double cheat on this one. I'm super behind on doing these prompts due to being busy and due to writer's block. So! I have taken this scene from an unfinished fic ( which I intend to finish one day I promise... ) and I'm doing the prompts in whichever order I want ( also I'll be leaving a few out because I have no idea how to write them... ). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“You're fucking him, aren't you?”

The door to his office slammed open. Almost wrenched off its hinges as it crashed into the wall. Gabriel didn't even turn around as Jack barged into the room. Voice low and would be firm and steady if not for the slight tremble. It was well known that Morrison didn't fly into rages, not like Gabriel. Jack's fury was quiet. A man of violent actions rather than raised voice. But the words he used would always cut deep. Looked like butter wouldn't melt, but could always wiggle his way under your skin and find what really made you tick. What it would take to break you.

Jack Morrison with his blue eyes and blond hair and good old boy charm, it would be ridiculous to imagine anyone would stand a chance. Most would think it sensible that it was Jack who was chosen to be the Commander. Instead of Reyes with all that blood on his hands and daggers in his smile. Political bullshit. Jack practically swam in it.

There was a stillness to the room, one that wasn't shared by the two men staring each other down. A dull thud as the door swung closed and the creak of a floorboard as Jack took a step closer. Both of them were vibrating with rage, but for the moment there was silence between them. Gabriel wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Over and over again they'd both torn each other to pieces and yet they still came back for more. Pulled back to each other even though they know they should leave well alone.

“None of your god-damn business.”

Jack had lost the right to be involved in Gabriel's personal life the second he'd taken that promotion. The promotion that should have been his. But he just wasn't right for the job according to the higher ups. Gabriel Reyes, more qualified, more experienced, more willing to get the job done. Just didn't look pretty enough up under that spotlight. Jack, however, seemed to fit the bill.

Perhaps... Just perhaps Gabriel was to blame for Jack's outburst. Perhaps his ex-lover's reaction wasn't coming out of nowhere. The Blackwatch Commander had been showing their youngest recruit more attention as of late. Being a little more encouraging than perhaps he was with his other soldiers. Little scraps of affection for Jesse always when he knew that Jack could see them. Nothing that would be noticed by anyone else, but of course it would be noticed by Jack. Just as he'd hoped. Just to rub it in.

And he wanted a fucking reaction.

Sick to fucking death of feeling like he's the only one who was hurting. Like all those years of training together, fighting together... Being together... Meant nothing. As far as Gabriel could see, Jack took his promotion and that shiny medal and basked in the sunlight. Whilst Reyes was left to skulk in the shadows. Thrown away once he was of no use anymore. Perhaps he should have seen it coming, but he'd always been one to put his trust in people. Not right away, he wasn't an idiot. But once someone had proven themselves... He'd stick by them to the end. It was just a shame that the end had come for them so soon.

“God help me, Gabe... I'll smack that smug fucking look off your face if you don't...”

“If I don't what, Morrison? Tell you every fucking sordid little detail?”

Gabriel couldn't stand the sound of the shortening off his name rolling off of Jack's tongue. As if it still belonged there. As if it was still natural for Jack to call him that. Like someone familiar. Close to him. The anger in his voice doing nothing to mask the disaster their lives were, but for a moment seemed like nothing had ever happened. Determined to use his surname or his _dammed title_ in any and all conversations. Destroy any scraps of familiarity that might be between them. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders as if Jack had asked him what the weather was like but he'd yet to go outside. Turning his back on him like he meant nothing.

“Want me to tell you how fucking _good_ he feels beneath me? That it? Want to know _alllll_ about your _replacement?_ ”

A glance thrown over his shoulder to gauge the effect his words were having. A smirk for the boiling rage he saw in bright blue eyes. Darkened hues to wrap around the spite that glimmered in their depths. Gabriel knew that he was pushing it. That there was the risk of Jesse getting caught up in the crossfire. But for the moment, he didn't care. Didn't care that all he was doing was stoking the flames of a rage that should have been allowed to cool.

Really, he should have seen it coming. Should have had the time to move away and force his own strike before Jack's hand could make a grab for his hair. Usually shorn short close to his head, he'd fallen lax as of late. His mind on other things, not only of the romantic persuasion, more of that political bullshit. More of that clash between himself and Morrison. Blackwatch were getting busier and busier and their body count getting higher and higher. While Overwatch took the glory.

He'd been distracted.

Just as he was right now.

Gabriel's upper lip curled in a snarl as Jack made a grab for his hair. Yanking his head back before forcibly turning the Blackwatch Commander to face him. Shoving him hard against the desk and kissing him hard like he had something to prove. And god help him, Gabriel couldn't help but kiss him back. Absently telling himself that it was just reflex. He was moving on instinct. That god-fucking dammit-destructive familiarity. He loves Jesse. Gabriel chants that in his mind over and _over_ again. He _loves_ him. But no matter how much he loves the _ingrate_ , he's never going to be over Jack.

Some people just claw their way under you skin and stay there. Make a home for themselves in your bones and ensnare your heart. Every beat of the _wretched_ muscle in time with his ragged breaths.

“I fucking _hate_ you.”

Poisoned words growled against Jack's mouth as Gabriel tugs him closer. Holding him tighter. As if fearing a loosening of his grip would see his former lover slip from his grasp forever. It would be for the best if he had, but there was no stopping this now. Neither of them wanted it to stop. One in need of his broken heart and the other for spite and broken pride.

“No you don't.”

The words hissed in his ear and Gabriel was sure this was hell. It had to be hell. Sweet, precious country boy had a vicious streak in him. And there were only a few things that could bring it out of Jack. Jealousy. There was a scrap of victory in knowing that he'd gotten what he wanted, but it was a cold and broken victory. Shallow. Gabriel knew he should just shove Jack away. He'd thrust the dagger in deep and given it a good twist. Knew that somewhere deep down, that sweet boy was still there within the Soldier. Knew that his heart beat twice as fast when Gabriel was near. Knew that it had broken just as his had.

Terrified that Jesse might walk in ( the boy never learned to _knock_ ) but not enough to stop.

“Tell me you love me.”

Jack pressed those words to the hammering pulse in the Blackwatch Commander's throat. Gabriel felt like he was going to be sick. The movement of Jack's lips felt like they were leaving burning brands against his skin. Was sure that even without any real pressure, everyone would see where his mouth had been. Everyone would know. Everyone would know that loyal to a fault Gabriel Reyes had strayed. Not that there were many who knew about him and Jesse. Ana could probably guess. Had given them both a few knowing looks. Approving rather than disappointed. _'There's so much_ _ **hurt**_ _in this world, Gabe. Allow yourself to be_ _ **happy**_ _for once.'_

If only Jack Morrison would allow him to follow that advice.

“Say it.”

“No.”

The denial ground out from between clenched teeth. But if one were to listen closely, it was not a denial of love, but a _refusal_ to admit it out loud. And Jack was certainly listening, just as Gabriel knew he would. On some level Jack would _always_ be listening. Always paying attention. Just as he'd _always_ be paying attention to Jack.

But even though he was listening, could hear what that denial actually was, Jack was still stunned that he couldn't pry a confession from Gabriel. But then again, it had always been the Blackwatch Commander who could drag information from people. _By any means necessary_.

Jack had always felt that he could never hide anything from Gabriel, but times change. And now they stood before each other strangers. Feeling like they knew less about each other now than the day they first met. But of course, instinct and familiarity would still play its part. Still insist that they _know_ each other. Better than they know themselves.

They were so close now. Wrapped in each other's arms and breathing each other's air. Jack was certain that Gabriel's scent would be branded on him until the end of time. Still felt that sometimes, _sometimes_ , he could still smell him on his bedsheets in the dead of night. Even though it had been so very _long_ since he'd taken the other man to his bed. It was like some kind of twisted ownership. Branding each other with their own marks. Until this very moment, Jack had been so sure that Gabriel belonged to him right back. Even with his sordid little affair with the _Cowboy._ He'd never had to try this hard to pry Gabriel away from something else that had caught his attention.

However, perhaps it wasn't as difficult as he first thought. Gabriel had never considered himself the type to beg, but if Jack continued like this, he might be tempted to give it the _good old college try_. Breath huffing past bitten lips as the other man's hands slipped under his shirt and dug short nails into his ribs. Marking him. Marking him over and _over_ again.

He raised an eyebrow as Jack pushed and shoved, used all his strength against Gabriel in a way he'd never done before. There was a _desperation_ to his movements and Gabriel found himself hoisted up onto his own desk. Sat on the edge as paperwork scattered to the ground, his legs spread for for Jack to stand between his thighs. Jack in turn, slight smirk on his face and hands shifted to thread fingers through Gabriel's hair. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Gabriel silenced him with a kiss. More vicious and angry than the kiss Jack had first given him.

And Gabriel was _furious_.

So _angry_ with Jack for doing this to him. For _daring_ to do this to him. For barging into his office unannounced and _unwanted_ and tearing open old wounds Tearing them wide _fucking_ open and packing them with salt just to rub them _raw_.

Gabriel had been trying so hard to get over Jack. To just set the past aside and try again with someone else. With Jesse. Not that the ingrate was perfect. They had their issues and... Yes, there was some guilt there. Gabriel was Jesse's superior and he'd known about the younger man's feelings for quite some time. But he hadn't allowed it to happen. He'd been too young when he'd first come under Gabriel's charge and that held no interest for the Blackwatch Commander. But Jesse McCree had become so much more than just an idiot kid with a weird obsession with the Old West. He'd become someone who Gabriel had a lot of respect for.

Things with Jesse had been going so _good_. He felt wanted, _needed_. Jack, as much as he wanted Gabriel, had never _needed_ him. No matter what he might have said to the contrary. White boy had his pretty, _safe_ good looks to guide him through life. Could charm anyone who came his way with that little boy smile and big baby blues. Jack Morrison had never needed _anyone_.

Jess on the other hand had been tossed from pillar to post and used by those who didn't understand him. And perhaps Gabriel had planned to use him at first. Use the boy with the strange gun and the odd abilities who seemed to have the loyalty to follow him anywhere. A little too much trust in eyes that had already seen far too much. And Gabriel was planning to parade more horrors before him.

But then he'd gotten _attached_.

There was a warmth to Jesse that Jack had started to lose. An openness and a willingness to trust that Gabriel hadn't seen in a long while. Innocent maybe. Who knows. All Gabriel knew was that what they had was _good_. It felt _good_. And for the first time in years he wasn't walking on broken glass waiting for the next argument to occur. Jack was all soldier now and perhaps Gabriel was too. Perhaps Gabriel always had been. Always with those sharp edges and cold eyes. Bruised knuckles and cruel mouth. Always hiding that softness that could be coaxed out of him. Jesse had found that scrap of warmth left within him. Had looked after it. Allowed it to grow between them.

But what was there left between Gabriel and Jack apart from bitterness and resentment? As far as Gabriel was concerned, not much. Not much at all, and in truth, he didn't want to dig into that particular pit. Didn't want to continue dragging up old feelings and old memories. Heart already battered and bruised and held together with twine. But from the huff of laughter against his neck, it was clear that Jack had noticed _something_ between them.

“The kid get you hard as fast as I can?”

Jack had never been cruel before. Snide? Yes. Sarcastic? Of course. You couldn't spend any extended time around Gabriel Reyes and not gain sarcasm as a second language. But cruel? It had never really been in his nature. Perhaps it was the jealousy talking and Gabriel had half a mind to call him out on it. But the roll of Jack's hips stole his words. The grind of Jack's body pressed tightly against his had him doing nothing else but gasping his name.

Gabriel had never been one to stay passive in such situations. Hell, when he'd finally fallen into bed with Jesse, he'd spent his sweet time taking the younger man apart. Over and _over_ again. He'd held his trembling form tight and murmured terms of endearment in his ear. Night after night, giving and taking pleasure as if it were their last days on earth. And sometimes it really felt like it might be. Too many near misses and one too many failures. But now with Jack? He felt like prey. Eyes once so gentle staring down at him with an all too possessive light. And for once, Gabriel didn't know what to do.

Jack didn't like to lose.

A man who held himself to the values and morals of the all American Boyscout, he was so certain that everything he did was for the greater good. He was a good soldier. He obeyed and did what he felt was the best for his country and its people. In most cases, his heart was in the right place. But he didn't think twice about throwing Reyes under the bus when he was brought up for promotion. Even managed to convince himself it was the right thing to do. Reyes just wasn't right for the job. But being replaced by some punk kid from a gang? A known criminal? Someone who would have to be rehabilitated or thrown in jail? It was _humiliating_. Jack was _humiliated._

And now, he's not even sure if he _wants_ Gabriel back. ( He _does,_ but he knows they just don't _work_. Not anymore. Not how they used to be. ) All he knows is that seeing him with McCree has been driving him crazy. It made him wonder what it was about Jesse that had dragged Gabriel's gaze from himself. What did the _Cowboy_ have that he didn't?

Jack seemed to have completely forgotten that he himself had put forth the picture of contentment. Had pretended to be completely over Reyes when really that couldn't be further from the truth. But now he spent more time than he'd like wondering about Gabriel and Jesse. Wondering why he had been so easy to replace. And to be replaced with such an _oddity?_ It was _embarrassing_.

Gabriel was coming back to himself a little. Jack could feel it in the press of his hands on his hips. Fingers dug in hard enough to leave bruises. Pushing like he was trying to shove Jack away. But Gabriel's hips were still rolling and bucking in time with his. Grinding against each other as harsh breaths panted over their lips. Gabriel could taste blood on his tongue and he knew he'd cut Jack's lower lip with his teeth. There's a pettiness for the victory he felt for such a small thing.

"You only want me now cause I'm not yours anymore."

Spiteful words pressed against Jack's lips in the most vicious kiss. There was a time when Gabriel had thought that maybe, just maybe they could have worked. Even after all that shit with the promotion, if Jack had just _tried_ to see things his way, then _maybe_... But Jack thought that Gabriel was throwing things out of proportion. Refused to step out of the spotlight for just one fucking moment to see what was happening to them.

"You didn't _want_ me anymore, Jack. _Too fucking difficult to love._ "

A guttural groan was torn from Gabriel's lips as Jack slammed against him hard. Loomed further over him and forced Gabriel to lean back. Almost laid across his desk. Gabriel fought the urge to spread his legs wider and just allow Jack to take control. He _used_ to allow Jack to have his way with his body. Allow him to do as he wished. But there was no more trust between them. Only anger and a driving lust that wouldn't leave them alone.

"I didn't want you anymore?"

Jack let out a harsh laugh.

" _You_ were the one to throw _me_ away because you'd gotten it into your head that I'd _betrayed_ you. Just couldn't _stand_ the thought that I might be _better_ than you!"

Jack wanted validation. Demanded it. With the press of his hands and bared teeth he demanded it. Needed to know that what they once had actually meant something. Praying it hadn't been just a fling. What a fling though if it had been. A fling that lasted years and got them through the worst times. There was a vicious part of him that wanted to know that Gabriel had been hurting too. That he had been in just as much pain as Jack had. He wanted to hear the words. Wanted to hear from Gabriel's own lips that he'd _missed_ him. That it wasn't the _same_ without him. That he still _loved_ him.

But for Gabriel, this was just another mistake. If it was _Validation_ for Jack it was a _Bad Habit_ for Gabriel. He had someone who loved him now. Loved him for who he _is_ not what he _could be_. For the man he is _now_ not who he once _was_. Who looked at him like he'd hung the stars and painted the moon. And yeah, there was a big part of Gabriel that got a kick out of that. Having this bright, talented young man think he was the centre of the universe. Who would follow his orders, not _blindly_ , but with trust in his eyes and a song in his heart. And yet, here he is, sprawled out and spread bare for the hungry eyes of a man he swore he'd gotten over.

 

( A/N: Sorry it ends there, but I'm hopefully going to complete the fic soon! )

 


End file.
